


Always and Forever

by Nikka001



Series: Stronger Together - A Collection of Jimon One-Shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Original Character(s), Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikka001/pseuds/Nikka001
Summary: "Death comes once but we expect it all our life. The fear of death is worse than the death itself." - Jean de la Bruyere





	Always and Forever

_“The truth is I never loved you.” Simons breath caught in his throat as the words left Jaces’ lips. He stumbled where he stood at the bottom of the staircase, book bag in hand and eyes locked on the boy in front of him. His entire world seemed to crumble at his feet when Jace spoke the words he’d been dreading since they first kissed. The words he knew would inevitably be spoken. Clenching his hands around the strap of his bag, Simon pushed back the tears that threatened to escape._

_“How could anyone love you?” Jace’s voice was empty and rough. It grated against Simon’s ears. This wasn’t his Jace. It couldn’t be._

_“Jace - -“_

_“You’re nothing. Do you hear me?” He stepped closer to Simon._

_Simon tried to move back but he couldn’t. He was stuck. He urged every muscle in his body to work but, nothing. His breath quickened as Jace got close. Close enough to feel his cold breath on Simon’s skin._

_Slowly, he leaned in. “You. Are. NOTHING!”_

**~*~~*~**

Simon’s cries woke Jace from his sleep. He turned in the bed and placed a comforting hand on his husbands arm.

“Si?” His voice was soft as he tried hard to jostle Simon from his terrifying slumber. He breathed a sigh of relief when Simon’s eyes fluttered open, his lids rimmed red with tears. Simon’s eyes darted around the room, taking in his surroundings, when they finally landed on Jace. A sob escaped his lips as he took in the warm sight of his husband. He placed a trembling hand on Jace’s cheek and stroked the tender skin beneath his fingertips. He was here. His Jace was here. It was only a dream.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Jace spoke calmly but Simon could hear the worry in his words.

“It’s nothing.”

“Si - -“

“It was just a bad dream. I promise.” Simon shifted himself so he was now flush against Jace, snuggling in deep to the comfort of the man he loved. Jace placed a soft kiss on the top of Simon’s head and wrapped his arms snuggly around Simon’s waist, holding him close.

The two were quiet for several moments until Jace’s words broke the silence, “It was the same one, wasn’t it? The one you’ve been having for the last few months?”

Simon’s silence gave him all the confirmation he needed.

His voice was soft when he spoke but it held all the hope he could muster at the moment, “After 10 years of marriage and 2 kids, you still think you’re gonna lose me?”

“It’s all I think about. I can’t help it. The fear of losing you eats away at me every day. I try not to worry so much but - -“

“Simon. You’re my husband. Worrying is pretty much a part of the job.”

Simon scoffed, “I know that smartass. But I just - - I can’t lose you. Alec and Izzy need you. Clary needs you. Harper and Gideon? They need you. I - -I need you.”

Rolling Simon to face him, Jace pulled him in tight and pressed his lips to the formers. They were soft and tasted of the tears that ran down his face and dampened the pillows beneath their heads.

When Jace drew back from the kiss, he cupped Simons face in one hand, “Simon Herondale. You are never going to lose me. There is nothing in this world that could ever make me leave your side. I never thought I would have this; children who are the greatest joys of my life and a husband who I love unconditionally. You make my life so much better and I couldn’t be happier. I will forever be with you and you with me. Nothing will ever change that. I love you so much.”

Simon smiled a sweet smile at Jace, his eyes calmer and the tears no more. “And I love you.”

Returning the smile, Jace maneuvered them both so they were back to their original positions with Jace curled around Simon, their hands clasped tightly together.

He knows the fear of loss will never really go away but, he also knows that Simon will never go through it alone. Jace will be there for him. Always and Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, in case anyone was wondering, Harper and Gideon are their children. Twins. 7 years old. Kinda stole the names from Neil Patrick Harris but.....
> 
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed. Sorry for another semi-angsty one. Think angst is all I can really write. 
> 
> So please, comment below! Would love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Thanks - Nikka


End file.
